General Rules
'Rules in Chance Main' There are some general rules and guidelines to be observed upon logging in to the server, particularly in the Welcome to Chance area and Chance Main. These rules come almost verbatim from both the Main Website and the previous LoC2 Wiki. Attacks – ' * Chance Main is a non-PVP area; attacks are not permitted in the streets of Chance Main, nor in the Welcome to Chance area * PVP is permitted inside the Chance Arena (free respawn if you die in the Arena) * See also PVP Rules '''Casting Spells – ' * Casting offensive spells or area of effects spells in Chance Main are not allowed. There should be scripts in place to let you know “Illegal Spell Cast” to remind you not to do this. * If you need to cast buffing spells, move inside of a shop, the Inn, DM Center or Arena where these type of spells are permitted. 'NPC’s – ' * Attacks on NPC’s in Chance Main are not permitted. There are scripts in place to either kill the player character who attacks an NPC or boot them from the server. As guzzguzz put it in the previous wiki, “this keeps all the NPC’s at their designated area instead of chasing down a PC that has no manners.” 'Welcome to Chance Area – ' * The only Item you are permitted to use in this area is the Player’s Wand. All other items should be scripted to not be usable here. '''General Server Rules These guidelines are for anywhere you may be on the server. Most of this is taken from the original LoC2 rules posted by guzzguzz and reorganized/edited for use in Loc3. No previous rules have changed, though some may have been clarified or new ones added. Cheating – ' * Bullet Casting, Duping, re-logging will result in a BAN from the server. * Any player who finds an exploit and fails to report it will be BANNED. '''Computer Crashes – ' * Crashes are to be expected; it is a hazard everyone deals with at one time or another playing the game. * '''Save your character often (using the Player’s Wand), especially after acquisition of a key quest item or every lap on an XP Map to prevent or minimize losses due to crashes. * Lost items or experience during a crash cannot be restored. (There may be extreme situations, such as losing a character, where a restore may be allowed.) * DO NOT ARGUE WITH THE DMs regarding their decisions. * If there is an issue with the Player’s Wand, please post that issue to the forum in a respectful manner. * DMs do not port players back to areas after resets or crashes unless they know and have seen the whereabouts of the party PRIOR to the reset or crash, and only if the DM agrees. (This is to prevent cheating and skipping ahead in quests since some players are not always HONEST with the DM Team.) 'Equipment Rules – ' * Players are not allowed to wear two (2) items with the same damage immunity. * Immunity stacking with items is not permitted and if observed, may result in items being removed from your character or worse. * Ability Stat increases from items are permitted up to +12 (I believe this is a NWN script that also applies to LoC in general) * Regeneration may be stacked on items legally up to +10 * Ammunition acquired by/for a god’s forge weapon are to be kept on the character having that weapon. Having the ammunition requires having the weapon that makes the ammunition to be on the same character. * Do not bother wearing items with the same damage resistances as even though DMs do not check for this, the NWN engine only applies the highest resistance (i.e. item A has 15% sonic resistance and item B has 10% sonic resistance – they do not stack, instead only 15% sonic resistance is applicable) * Characters may be periodically checked by DMs or Admins for conformance to these rules. * If you are caught abusing items/equipment in the game, you will be stripped of your possessions. 'Harrassment – ' * Sexual harassment, or any other protected-group harassment (such as race, ethnicity, gender, age, or disability), is strictly prohibited and can result in booting or banning by the DM staff. * LoC is a multi-cultural community and people should respect the individualities of those who play on the game. This goes on a case-by-case basis, but if you are party to any behavior which can be reasonably considered harassment, then you will be punished. 'Herding – ' * If there are 25+ people logged into the server, you are requested to not herd (mass spawn) more than 9 monsters. * If you are herding (solo or in a party), and lag is causing problems for the server (i.e. multiple player crashes), it is requested to minimize the herding activity. Everyone is here to have fun and lag/crashing is rarely a good time. 'Illegal Characters – ' * No usage of any character modification or extender programs is allowed. This rule is only due to excessive influx of abuse regarding such programs. * If you have a character with these program alterations on it, a DM can delete the character with NO WARNING. * If you have a character like this already, please post it to the In Game character/admin requests on the forum so that the situation can be corrected. * If you do not report your characters, you claim ALL RESPONSIBILITY regarding any future disposal of the character. 'Illegal Stats – ' * If you are caught with illegal stats or modified characters through rerolling or any other means, a DM can delete that character with NO WARNING. * If you come to a DM with an error in your stats, then it will be fixed with no penalties to you or your characters. * If you fail to report an exploit, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED. * Repeat offenders will be banned from the game. * You are responsible for your actions in game and all DM decisions are final. 'Loot – ' There is usually an unspoken agreement between people in regards to loot and remains, however there are always new people to the game or server who just need to be educated on basic looting etiquette. * When questing in party, it is a good idea to identify for whom the quest is being completed. That person is entitled to any and all loot on the quest and may share or designate loot to others as they see fit. Snatching up of God Items, Mera Items or HG Items if the quest is not for you is NOT PERMISSABLE. * If you need a quest item (i.e. Mera or HG or God item) from the quest you are participating in, ASK if you may have it, preferably early on in the quest so they don’t promise it to anyone else. Often, individuals are only after one thing from the quest and will agree to let you have the item. * If everyone in party has moved on to other parts of the map and there are remains on the ground (or in chests or other placeables), it is open to whoever comes along. * If the party has not moved on, allow the questing individual to check placeables first. They will usually tell the party if there is something being left in the placeables as an indication you can move in and check it out or take it. * Remains (left behind when something has been killed) are treated a bit differently since the whole party is usually responsible for killing them. If remains are from a DI, GDI or GGDI, the gods get first look at remains since they are the ones that spawned these creatures. Typically, most items dropped by these creatures are specifically for gods and cannot be used by Chapter or level 40 characters (i.e. divine essence or divine intervention bait). If remains are left behind unchecked, you are free to take anything left behind. * Remains for any regular spawns are pretty much a free for all, though in a quest it is respectful to allow the questing individual a first look at any items. 'Multiple PC’s & Playing – ' Using two or more computers to play two characters at once is not allowed in the following circumstances: * XP’ing in general, where the goal is to get XP only. Using one character to do all the work and allowing another character to just suck up XP, without any real effort is not allowed. * Going to Tiamat Final or Girmms Get Your Reward with two character at once is not allowed either. This includes just relogging and switching characters repeatedly with only one computer. These will be enforced and if you are caught disregarding these rules, the punishment will be severe. 'Naming Characters – ' * When creating new characters, refrain from choosing names that might cause offense to others * Keep in mind that players of all ages, nationalities and religions use the server. * Characters with names deemed to be offensive may be deleted. 'Server Lag – ' * When experiencing lag, try to find out if it is just you or if it is affecting others. * Many things cause lag on the server, multiple players all herding in different areas of the server, large area of effect spells (i.e. storm of vengeance, fire storm, etc.) being cast multiple times in sequence, large inventories on player characters (this is even noted when you first log in since there are so many “hoarders” out there), mass spawn amounts (including certain GGDI and their minions), arrow lag from multiple archers (particularly Arcane Archers) and other issues. Knowing what may be contributing to lag can help you identify if you are causing any of it. * Certain functions of the server may be temporarily shut down to reduce lag or server crashes. * Do not just drop items you cannot sell or use (or just don’t want) on the ground. Deposit these items in the Destruction Chest in Chance Main. The items will be permanently destroyed and this helps with lag on the server. * If something you are doing could be causing lag, try to cut down on the number of creatures you spawn, minimize herding, ask the archers to hold back their shots for a few seconds to allow lag to clear, work on selling or distributing your inventories a bit, etc. * If there are multiple solo players herding/questing, a server party may be a good starting point to know what others are up to. If one or two people are xp’ing, it may be a good idea to invite them to join you or vice versa to increase communication and working together will net more benefits than soloing for XP or items. Be respectful of other people playing on the server. 'Shout Channel – ' * Only English shouts are allowed. * Spamming on the Shout channel is not permitted. * Excessive cursing or advertising for other servers over the Shout channel will be grounds for immediate BAN. * It is prohibited to make Shouts which are racist, sexist and otherwise discriminatory to a particular group of people. * Accusations of cheating in Shout and/or Party chat are strictly forbidden whether directed at a DM or player. * If one believes that a player is cheating then direct those concerns to the DMs or if you believe it is a DM, then bring it up with Shine or Kab. 'Spawns – ' * It is the responsibility of all players to kill any creatures that they spawn. Failure to do so causes lag on the server. * If you can’t kill what you spawn, then maybe you should not be in that area. You may be given a warning and then XP may be taken. * LoC has anti-spawn scripts which prevent players from transitioning out of an area when there are spawns present. In some cases, these scripts will transport you back to the spawns that need to be killed, but most of the time, you will have to hunt them down. * The anti-spawn script has no bugs. If you are constantly teleported back to an area or prevented from leaving due to spawns, there must be spawns waiting somewhere in the area you are trying to leave. 'Special Shops – ' * Any shops that are more than 2 areas away from Chance Main are shops that require you take the trip to arrive there. * Porting is not allowed (and is scripted to not permit porting) into the areas of these shops. * Asking for a port or offering a port is prohibited. These shops have been placed far away for a reason. 'Trading Items – ' Trading of certain items from one player to another are not allowed in the following cases: * Key Quest Items (House Guard and Mera Quest keys) * Contents of Key Quest Chests (House Guard & Mera Chest Items and old Dixie Chest items) * God’s Forge Weapons and Ammunition * Custom Crafted Items (named items from the Custom Center) * Chalices of Chance (required to take god levels 1-10) * Collected Grimms Works (required to take god levels 11+) These items may be exchanged between your own characters, but they are not permitted to be traded or sold between one player and another. These items are all special and only to be used by the player who quested for them.